Now What ?
by Rasta Kid
Summary: BALEY.this is the second fic i have written, i dont really know what to write for the summary but just give it a look and tell me what you think, thanks
1. Chapter 1

"Brooke, you going to the party tonight" said Peyton coming in brooks office

"Ya you know I am, it wont be a party without me" said Brooke spinning in her chair

"ok sure" said Peyton" were going to need the paper work for the fashion show"

"What paper work" said Brooke with a confused look

"With what pieces you want to be in the show" said Peyton

"Oh right I got that" said Brooke

"You better" said Peyton stopping the chair

"Hey I do what I want im the boss around here" said Brooke getting up from her chair

"Sure that's what you say" said Peyton

"So how are you and Lucas doing" said Brooke

"Great, were just like any other couple" said Peyton

"Im glade you get to feel that love pey pey" said Brooke smiling at her

"You will get that Brooke" said Peyton

"This business is as close as I will get to a relationship" said Brooke

"Weirdo" said Peyton

"Get out of here" said Brooke playfully pushing her out the door

"Yes ma'am" said Peyton leaving

Brooke Davies fashion designer, icon and business women. I have lived in New York all my life this city is crazy sometimes but I love it, my life is pretty busy everyday. I never have anytime for a social life but who wants one of those right….a normal person would, but im not a normal person. Do you know any 18 year olds that's a billionaire…I don't think so. My best friends are Peyton, Lucas, Kelly (who doesn't count cause she's my big sister)…my only friends but its ok.

Later that night at the party

"Hey there beautiful" said Brooke grabbing her sisters hands to look her up and down

"I should be saying that to you, you look stunning" said Kelly

"Well I do try" said Brooke

"You don't take compliments to well" said Kelly smiling at her sister

"I got it from you" said Brooke with a drink in her hand

"That better be punch" said Kelly

"Chill just one" said Brooke

"Better be Brooke" said Kelly

"anyways before you got all parental on me I was going to tell you to go and mingle and have fun tonight" said Brooke

"I am ok" said Kelly walking away

"Good" said Brooke taking back the drink she had

Later the night

"So is everything going ok" said Kelly to Lucas

"Ya great, the book is doing good and me and Peyton are wonderful" said Lucas

"That's good" said Kelly

"woo" said screams brooke from across the club

"oh no" said Lucas

"what is she doing" said Kelly

"she's had her limit" said Lucas

"Kelly…Kelly get over here" said Brooke

"Brooke I told you not to drink" said Kelly looking up at her

"I'll be ok really im just having fun" said Brooke on top of a table

"This isn't fun it's you looking really drunk" said Kelly

"Im having fun so don't try to mess this up, why do you have to do that" said Brooke

"What, care about you" said Kelly

"No act like your mom" said Brooke

"Because mom won't tell you anything but keep doing what you're doing" said Kelly

"Kelly you're…oh god" said Brooke running to the bathroom

"Brooke" said Kelly going after her

In the bathroom

"Ohw" said Brooke as she threw up in the stall

"B" said Kelly holding Brookes hair

"She's trying to take everything away from me" said Brooke with her back against the toilet

"Who" said Kelly

"Mom, that's why I got so wasted, want this to go away I want to forget about it" said Brooke

"you drinking isn't going to make it better" said Kelly

"it felt better" said brooke

"mom isn't going to do anything to you ok, I promise" said Kelly

"thanks" said Brooke

"im going to let you go back to your party ok just lay off the drinks" said Kelly" you shouldn't be drinking"

"ok I wont" said Brooke getting up

"um you might want to brush, you have throw up breath" said Kelly

"thanks" said brooke hugging her sister

After the party was over

"im going to peace out" said Brooke

"ok, I'll give you a ride" said Kelly

"No you wont, cause I have my car and im not drunk ok I'm cool" said Brooke

"B call me when you get home ok" said Kelly

"Ya call somebody" said Peyton

"Fine im glade I have so many parents that care about me" said Brooke getting gin her car" Peace"

Driving down the road

"_How could you be so heartless_" sang Brooke driving to her house" _homie I don't know she's hot and cold"_

"Fuck" said Brooke seeing her phone fall down between the seats" well isn't this just grand" reaching in the seat to get it

"oh what the hell is that" said Brooke feeling something on her hand"ah got it" looking up from the seat

"Oh god" said Brooke looking at the road

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Celebrity fashion designer Brooke Davies had been in a car accident her car was completely totaled" said the news caster" the 18 year old was driving back from an event and was sit by a truck who was not paying attention, she has been rushed to the ER, the accident is very serious both victims are in critical condition"

At the hospital

"Ok we have 18 year old female, in a car accident she can't feel anything thing when we touched her and head injury" said the paramedic

"Ok...what's your name sweetie" said the doctor

Brooke lays there and says nothing

"sweetie im going to touch you and your going to squeeze my hand as hard as you can if you can feel it ok" said The doctor" here we go"

"oh lets get her in…were going to take care of you ok you just relax" said the doctor

Brooke Squeezes his hand to let him know she can hear him

"that's good" said The Doctor as they wheel her away

"oh my god brooke" said Kelly coming in the hospital

"woo" said the doctor stopping her

"that's my sister" said Kelly

"ok she just got here ok, she cant talk but she can hear you" said The doctor" she cant feel anything from the waist down but were trying to take care of her now ok"

"ok" said Kelly

"just wait here and I will keep you abreast to everything" said the doctor

I don't know what happened, when I looked up there was a car coming at me…now I cant talk and I cant feel anything, the doctor seems pretty understanding that I cant talk, I think I heard my sister but I could be tripping…I shouldn't have tried to get the stupid phone maybe I wouldn't be in this problem…ow im feeling a little tired.

A few hours later

"um who is here for brooke Davies" said the doctor

"oh we are" said Kelly as lucas and Peyton stand too

"we met before im doctor Johnson, Brooke is ok but she wont be walking" said the doctor" she will need speech and physical therapy"

"Oh ok" said Kelly trying to hold back tears

"the best thing you all can do for her is work with her, after about three weeks she can start her therapy but right now she will rest ok" said the doctor

"Ok" said Kelly

"You can see her now if you would like" said The doctor

"Thanks you" said Kelly crying

"hey, hey" said Lucas" everything will be fine ok Brooke is a fighter"

"I can't go in there" said Kelly

"Look we will go with you she needs to know that your there for her" said Peyton

"I still just need a minute before I go in there" said Kelly

"Ok" said Peyton

Two Weeks later

"Is that good brookie" said Kelly feeding Brooke

Brooke makes a face to show that it is

"they had the fashion show last night, it went great" said Kelly" everyone loved your stuff and they all wished you a fast recovery…so are you ready to see anyone like the therapist"

Brooke turns away and pushes the food away

"Brooke you cant be like this we all want you to get better and you cant unless you do the therapy" said Kelly" squeeze my hand if you will do this for me"

Brooke just lays there looking out the window

"Fine" said Kelly" I need some air"

"Oh hi, is she ready or no" said Dr. Johnson

"No, she's not like this" said Kelly

"You have to understand, it's hard starting all over again if you get what I mean" said Dr. Johnson

"Yes" said Kelly

"I have something to help her or someone to help her it's a type of therapy" said Dr Johnson" music therapy, there's a friends of mine that does it, I think it might help Brooke in her recovery"

"Ok, how she comes tomorrow, Brooke doesn't need to know because she won't be up for it" said Kelly

"ok I'll tell her to stop by ok, but just know that you have to let Her do her job when she gets there, you cant be in the room" said dr. Johnson

"That's fine" said Kelly

"Ok her name is Haley, she's a really nice girl, she will make sure Brooke makes progress" said Dr. Johnson

"I'll do anything to make sure she gets better" said Kelly

The next morning

I wake up and I hear some people talking about me, don't want people seeing me like this, and I know Kelly wants me to get better but its not something im up for right now.

"she isn't taking well to people yet" said Kelly

"well it's understandable, this is weird for her not being able to speak or walk but it's now or never" said Haley

"ok I'll leave you and her" said Kelly as Haley walks in the room

"Brooke" said Haley as Brooke turned slightly" Brooke im Haley"

I look over at her she is very pretty…but I don't want to talk to anyone, even if I wanted to I couldn't…I just want her to leave

"hey" said Haley with a smiling and grabbing Brookes hand" im going to ask you a few thing I just need to you so squeeze if its yes and nothing if it's no"

"Ok, now are you afraid to do the therapy" said Haley" I guess that's a no"

"do you want me too be here" said Haley" wow that hurt"

"ok can I sit down and talk with you for a second" said Haley as Brooke squeezes her hand

"thanks" said Haley sitting in the seat by the bed and picking up her guitar" you like music"

"if you don't that's ok, we can do something else for now" said Haley playing a bit

The music she's playing sounds good but I really don't want her here now, I should have said no when she asked me if she could talk to me, I really just want her to leave me alone

An hour later

This is annoying me why cant they all understand that I want to be left alone, why can this girl understand I want to be left alone

"are you ok" said Haley looking at Brooke as she breathes really hard" you don't want me here do you"

"Maybe if you went to speech therapy you could tell me what you really think of me" said Haley

I hate to admit it but she was so right I wanted to bitch her out so bad but I couldn't because I can't talk, the words wont come out right…I open my mouth and nothing…I should have been smarter that night none of this would have happened.

"look im going to come back everyday until your ready, I'll wait ok" said Haley holding Brookes hand

I squeeze her hand to tell her I understand

"Good, keep the guitar her ok, maybe when you're sitting one day you can just mess around with it" said Haley walking out

Two Weeks later

"good job Brooke" said Therapist helping her walk as she puts her hand son the bars to brace her self

"Brooke I am so proud of you, your doing amazing" said Dr. Johnson" how is speech going"

Brooke smiles a little

"I guess it's going ok" said Dr. Johnson" well have a seat here, Haley will be coming in to work with you in a few ok"

Haley has pushed me to do this she keeps bothering me about everything and I want to be able to say something to her, to tell her I don't need some crazy peace freak telling me tat she can help me when she cant

"Brooke how did it go today, good" said Haley holding Brookes hand as Brooke shakes her hand" that must mean great"

"You ready to play" said Haley grabbing her guitar and playing

Im not feeling to good today my head was pounding I loved to hear Haley play but today it was just making my head hurt bad, I don't know why but it'd not good.

"ppleeasse" said Brooke stuttering through her words

"oh my god" said Haley" can you say that again"

"hheadd pounndingg" said Brooke out of breath

"oh ok I'll stop playing" said Haley putting her guitar down" here, let me help you" Haley helping her into the bed" im so proud of you Brooke"

She cares about me so much and she doesn't even know me

"here let me rub your back" said Haley massaging Brookes back" this will help you relax"

This felt really good, this felt too good

"I don't care what you think get it done" said Ms. Davies coming in Brookes room

"Um hi" said Haley looking over at the woman

"Im here to see my daughter" said Ms. Davies

"ok" said Haley" your mom is here to see you Brooke"

I didn't want to see her but I was to tired to talk and I figured she wouldn't stay to long

"how are you doing brookie" said Ms. Davies" oh I forgot Kelly told me you weren't talking"

I can't talk you stupid bitch

"well that brings up something" said Ms. Davies" your recovery isn't going as fast as it was expected, im going to have to take control of the company"

Brooke starts breathing hard and trying to move

"this is turning out just how I wanted it" said Ms. Davies leaning over Brooke" before you know it you wont have to do a thing in the company"

Brooke's hard rate starts going up and Haley and a nurse comes in the room

"Brooke" said Haley running over to her" your going to have to relax ok, just calm down"

"what's happening to her" said Ms. Davies pretending to care

"I-I think you should leave please" said Haley in the nicest tone ever

"um ok" said Ms. Davies walking out waving at Brooke

This means war.

TBC


End file.
